


the Big Ask

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19574491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Leo Fitz has no fears.....okay, maybe one fear.





	the Big Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> Prompt: "We can't keep this up forever."

“We can’t keep this up forever.” The ring box sat between them almost as if it were a beacon; Fitz didn’t dare touch it for fear he’d ruin it somehow. “Jemma’s going to get suspicious.”

Hunter snorted and reached for a beer. “What, that you’re secretly shagging me on the down low?” Fitz choked while the Brit just tipped his beer at him and took another swig. “While that might’ve been interesting in another life, I can’t say that would be the best idea in this one. Just a thought.”

“Pfft. See if I help you propose to Bobbi again.”


End file.
